


拜拉席恩的首相

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Night before the Third Dornish War, Old warrior, Rare Pairings, Reminiscing, Young King, thigh fucking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #杰一/罗加，我流有毒配对#君临城，出发剿灭秃鹫王之前#话说罗加的人设（除了逼老婆生孩子）真的有点戳我性癖#就是那种又刚又怂的
Relationships: Jaehaerys I Targaryen/Rogar Baratheon
Kudos: 1





	拜拉席恩的首相

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lord Baratheon, Hand of the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367262) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



旁人都认为罗加大人虽老却丝毫不减当年勇，在昔日有过矛盾的国王面前不卑不亢，但对他自己来说，直视杰赫里斯·坦格利安并非易事。在多年前他战战兢兢地步入红堡时，十六岁的杰赫里斯已然让他感到刺眼，而那时罗加自己也还算年轻。如今他连站起来都要下人帮忙，杰赫里斯则正值壮年，高大健壮，银金的短发与胡须宛如白狮的鬃毛。有的时候罗加觉得现在的杰赫里斯就像年轻时候的他，只不过换了个颜色，也更加稳重且充满智慧。

“您该去睡了，罗加大人。”杰赫里斯见他在走廊上游荡，走上来说道，“明天我们就要开拔。”

“老了，想睡也睡不着。”罗加摇摇头，随即露出一个苦笑，“以前太后还偶尔会抱怨我晚上睡得太死，呼噜声像打雷。”

他不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话，还是在杰赫里斯面前。但国王没有愤怒，只是眸色一暗，与他并排站在栏前，俯视着夜晚的君临城。

“已经过去了这么多年，我始终没能让这里变得跟风息堡一样干净。”杰赫里斯说，“自由贸易城邦的大使私下把君临城称作烂泥潭。疾病滋生，半个城市就这样颤抖着死去……我的女儿丹妮莉丝，我忠诚的骑士。我的财政大臣被残忍地谋杀，因为都城守备里的大部分人都病死了，让国王的居城变成一片法外之地。”

“君临是座城市，陛下，一座新城。风息堡是座城堡，已经存在了上千年，管理的难度跟这里没法相比。”

“我知道，”杰赫里斯微微一笑，紫眸反射着城中的灯火，美得不似人间的生物，“但有时我也会怀念小时候在你那儿的日子。风息堡的城墙让我和我妹妹十分有安全感。”

“现在想来，我当初夸下海口说要征讨你叔叔真的不知天高地厚。”罗加叹了口气，“我比我的外曾祖父还要蠢。祖母在我小的时候就跟我讲过风暴王的故事，‘骄傲的’亚尔吉拉深知城墙挡不住龙焰，于是出城迎战，慷慨赴死。可我却还觉得风息堡坚不可摧，把你们接来了那里。”

“你无需后悔曾经帮助过我们。即使是年轻气盛时的愚行，但你的确收留了我们，这就足够我们对你感激不尽。不光是风息堡，任何城墙都挡不住贝勒里恩的火焰。”

“或沃米索尔的。”罗加补充道。

杰赫里斯歪了歪头，颇有些他少年时的那种灵动：“大人莫非还在介意我当初的行为？”他指的自然是罗加当初来到君临城向刚刚成年的国王请求宽恕时，杰赫里斯不要人质，只是带着他去看了进食的沃米索尔，以此吓唬他的事。

“与其说是介意，不如说是心有余悸。我当时被吓坏了，现在恐怕也差不多。”罗加转过头去，不敢再看杰赫里斯的眼睛，“我自认我不畏惧，也能在战场上击败任何敌人，除了巨龙。我的祖先亚尔吉拉连巨龙也不怕，宁愿玉石俱焚。我没有他的英勇无畏，却也没有奥里斯·拜拉席恩大人的忠诚。到头来我即使武技超人，也不过是个愧对伟大先祖的不肖子孙。但愿这一战我能挽回些拜拉席恩家的声誉，也让我的儿子看看男人该是什么样的。”

一只有力的手搭上他瘦削的肩膀。罗加微微侧头，但仍然不敢看向杰赫里斯。

“何必执着于战死沙场，大人？我的父亲从不是个合格的战士，他疾病缠身地死在龙石岛。或许如果他骑上闪银与反对他的领主们战斗，最后被乱箭射死会更加光荣，但不管是我母亲还是我的兄弟姐妹，我们的悲痛都不会因此减少半分。您如果的确关心您的儿子，我的半兄弟，你应该陪在他身边教导他直到最后一刻，而不是死在偏远的山脉之中，只给他留下一封写有你死讯的信件。”

“我……”罗加不知道该怎么回应。

“看着我，罗加公爵。”杰赫里斯的手指突然勾住他的下巴，让他转过头来。罗加的呼吸停滞了，那对深邃的紫眸注视着他，几分忧郁，几分温柔，几分热忱，几乎是一瞬间就让他魂飞天外。曾经那个勇敢的少年国王已经成为威名远扬的龙王，利爪轻轻扼住老迈雄鹿的咽喉，就让昔日不可一世的罗加公爵动弹不得。

“博蒙德还只是个男孩，就像你所说的那样。”他的声音在罗加耳中显得缥缈而梦幻，“他还要许多年才能成长为合格的领主。如果你离我而去，在这期间又有谁能够震慑住风暴地那些暴躁尚武的封臣？”

“我是个老战士，陛下，即使我没有战死，也活不了几年。但如果我立下功勋，至少这份忠诚能给那些封臣立下榜样。”

“你是第一个前来相助于我的，大人。”杰赫里斯几乎是在他对他耳语了，“我的第一个忠臣。你怎能就这样一死了之？当年你的祖父奥里斯·拜拉席恩辞退了首相职位后，也仍为伊耿镇守风息堡。”

这句话让罗加动摇了。他始终想要再现伊耿与祖父的君臣传奇，而尽管他曾因杰赫里斯不受他掌控而做出愚行，内心深处他明白杰赫里斯便是最优秀的国王。“我不是想要离开你，陛下……”

“那就不要离开。”说着，年青的国王一把将他只剩个空壳的身躯搂入怀中，嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇，既霸道又温柔。那一瞬间泪水从他眼中滑落，罗加忘情地伸手环住国王的脖颈，在感受到对方双腿间的灼热时浑身颤抖起来。杰赫里斯的身体炽热得可怕，散发着与他的巨龙沃米索尔一样年轻的盛气，让罗加的双腿都开始打战。这个吻仿佛持续了数年，杰赫里斯的舌头钻进他口腔肆意地掠夺，并不知何时将他推进了卧室。

“不，”罗加被放倒在床上时，用仅剩的一点清醒说。

“不，”杰赫里斯点点头，“我不会强迫你接受我。但我害怕这会是我们的终结，而我还未对你表达过我的憧憬之情。让你的国王索取欢愉吧，罗加公爵。”

罗加再也无法反抗。杰赫里斯没有操他，只是用性器摩擦着他的大腿内侧。他的皮肤松松垮垮的包裹在骨架上，就像一层老旧的衣服。罗加无法理解杰赫里斯为何会对他产生欲望，但这实在是美妙得让他无法拒绝。自从疾病缠身以后他就没再有过性事，但杰赫里斯湿热的低喘声让他的性器颤颤巍巍地立了起来，让他忍不住伸手抚慰。杰赫里斯拉开他的手，用他自己的手掌握住他的性器上下套弄，一边加快了挺动腰身的速度。手指的老茧摩擦过顶端的细缝的快感让罗加落泪，杰赫里斯熟练地抚过柱身，揉搓阴囊，没多久他就无力地射在了国王手心。杰赫里斯让他侧过身，从身后抱住他，飞快地操着他的大腿，直到在他双腿间高潮。国王在他耳边的呻吟以及落在小腹上灼热的精液，若是罗加还是那个年轻健壮的领主，他现在就可以再来第二次，与国王缠绵一整夜。

杰赫里斯站起身，用湿布将他清洗干净。罗加看到他还半硬着，仰头还想再吻他，但被他用一根手指摁在唇上，放回被褥间。

“睡吧，罗加公爵。”杰赫里斯闭上他的眼睛，指尖拂过他的睫毛，“明早你就要前去风息堡调兵，而我将与沃米索尔与和你会合。”

“遵命，陛下。”罗加低喃道，坠入黑甜的梦境中，隐约听到国王小心翼翼的关门声。


End file.
